


Outsiders

by ahighandlonesomesound



Series: Bowmen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahighandlonesomesound/pseuds/ahighandlonesomesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 2016. As Team Arrow and the SuperSTARs (along with associated hangers-on) regroup after a strenuous year fighting H.I.V.E., Zoom and Vandal Savage, new threats begin to emerge. If Oliver thought a world with unchecked metahumans was bad enough, now he has to contend with magic-using criminals and something called 'the Rising Dark' on top of Star City's usual criminal problems. </p><p>This is going to be a job for more than just the Green Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

_Outsiders_ is the first instalment in a long story called _The Bowmen_. _The Bowmen_ is a story idea that’s been bouncing around my head all summer, and is now finally coming to fruition the night that the Arrowverse returns to the air (although I won’t see any of it until this Friday because of other commitments). I first started developing this story having seen the trailer for _Legends of Tomorrow_ , and essentially it’s an Arrowverse story that takes place in a version of the ‘verse that is AU after season three of _Arrow_ , season one of _The Flash_ , and season one of _Vixen_. It jumps forward a year to a hypothetical _Arrow_ season five/ _The Flash_ season three. The events of the missing year will be filled in in flashbacks, and essentially are extrapolated from the trailers for _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ and _Legends of Tomorrow_ , with the gaps filled in by my imagination. It also shares continuity with my short fic _Stolen_ , which will be getting its second (and final) chapter soon.

Since the Matt Ryan version of John Constantine is appearing in _Arrow_ season four, I will be drawing on the canon of _Constantine_ , which is now canon in (at least my version of) the Arrowverse. I will also be dropping in other characters from DC comics and TV along the way.

Enjoy!


	2. Monologue

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years missing presumed dead, I returned home with one goal in mind: to singlehandedly save my city from the corrupt elite that was bleeding it dry. But circumstances changed, and so did my goals. I formed alliances, I made and lost friends, and I fell in love. I realised that to turn my crusade into a symbol of hope and justice for the people of my city, I would have to become someone else. I would have to become something else._

_I am the Green Arrow._


End file.
